First Meetings
by Tanver
Summary: When a lone Kaldorei recieves a request to visit Dalaran, never would he imagine that would be the start of events that will change and shape him. A introduction to Karo and Tanver that sets the scene for the next story
1. Chapter 1

Tanvar run a shaking hand over his face and then braved a look at his reflection in the bowl of water he ordered. He looked terrible but who wouldn t after what just happened?  
You alright mate, you look like you ve just seen a ghost The inkeeper chuckled loudly at his own joke then turned back to his cleaning.  
Tanvar nodded weakly and tried to force a smile but gave up and pushed the bowl away from him, leaning back in his chair. Karo. Was she safe? Did she get out? And, Tanvar closed his eyes in horror at this..what did Glaurung see of it all?  
He had a hectic few days too hectic..he cast his mind back to when he first met her..

He needed to go to Dalaran, he had a request to deliver some of his finest potions to the mages of Dalaran and he didn t want to dissapoint. Although a long trip he was sure he could rest overnight and travel back to Stormwind in the morning. It wasn t guild business so he was travelling alone. He liked being part of the 7th Legion, he was recruited by Glaurung 2 months back and was now a Private. As long as his past didn t become public knowledge he was okay with this.

Thank you Sir, you ve very kind to provide these for us, I shall distrubute them within Dalaran Tanvar smiles at the young Kiron Tor mage before heading towards the inn to rest for the night.

There was one other person there, a Sin Dorei sitting alone. He frowned slightly, if he had to share his rest with her then so be it, could have been worse, could have been a Orc. He hated them kind.  
He sat down on the other side of the room with his light wine and started sipping it noticing that the elf kept glancing over at him, she seemed nervous and spoke in Thalassien to the barkeeper before finally approaching himself.  
What are you doing here stranger? That s not for you to question me about my business He paused before continuing But if you must know I am here to deliver some potions to the mages of Dalaran She nodded at him as if accepting what he said before studying him with renewed interest. Tanvar glanced back down into his wine feeling uncomfortable and then..  
Tanvar! It is good to see you here! Tanvar looked up in suprise to find Glaurung standing at the table where he and the blood elf were sitting, He stumbled to his feet and saluted him with respect.  
Good evening Sir, I wasn t aware you was in Dalaran, this is a suprise. It is Private Tanvar. And to find out you also here with Karo is another pleasure, you have business here? Tanvar nodded at Glaurung I came to deliver some potions Sir, mana potions They all took a seat again but Tanvar wasn t really following the conversation now. Glaurung knew this elf? How and why?  
Maybe from business? He wasn t the one to question him so he let it drop.  
After some small talk Glaurung bid farewell to the pair of them and left the inn leaving just Tanvar and Karo.  
So I know your name now..Tanvar she smiled sweetly at him And I now know yours, Karo he smiled back. I am afraid I must go, I need to prepare my belongings for the long journey back to Stormwind.  
Karo nodded as he stood up.  
It was nice to meet you Miss Karo he bowed to her before leaving the inn 


	2. Chapter 2

Tanvar was bored. He needed to get out of Stormwind, if only for a little while. He didn t mind Stormwind, sometimes he even liked it but it just couldn t be as nice and as peaceful as Darnassus could. There was no orders or instructions for him from Glaurung so he tugged on his hood and made for the gates, heading out towards Goldshire. He was restless, he knew that himself which is why he found himself sititng on the fence thinking about nothing in raised his head when he heard a noise, he was aware of the bandits around the forest, so he wanted to be alert and aware in case anyone decided to try their luck.  
Whose there? he called out It is me! she ran forward a smile on her face which instantly dropped from seeing him there Tanvar felt his face drop in suprise and bewilderment upon seeing Karo again, this time close to Stormwind. She had her spirit out, the spirit which helped her communicate with Alliance so she must be here to meet someone..  
Wh .what are you doing here?! Why are you so close to Stormwind? What is your purpose? Tanvar looked at Karo standing before him and raised an eyebrow at her, he was fearful, he wasn t sure if she was alone or had friends. He didn t want to run into a trap.  
She merely looked at him and smiled the smile that was starting to get to him.  
He glanced round and beckoned Karo to him At least get off the main path, you could be seen and killed! She obliged and followed him towards the nearest lake.  
He questioned her for the second time before finally getting an answer I am a traveller she told him I merely wish to see different places. That is all He looked at her for a while, searching her and then nodded once.  
He didn t know why but he believed her, there was something about this Blood Elf that touched him in a way he couldn t quite put his finger on, but he wanted to make sure she was safe and protected.  
Which is why when she asked him about giving her a tour of the area he agreed and went along with it at least for a little while, before realising how late it was.  
Karo you shouldn t be here, you could be spotted by any of the guards that patrols this place he looked at her concern showing in his eyes and face and wanted her away from this place. He didn t want her to go but her safety was most important.  
She shrugged and looked away as if saddened by what he said.  
Her home was Dalaran, she told him that when they first met the day before. That was a long journey for just a short trip, he just couldn t send her away like that.  
Alright . his voice was low I know where you can stay tonight where the guards wont find you Her eyes lit up as she turned back towards Tanvar You are too kind Tanvar! I really couldn t ask this of you. Thank you so much He smiled at her warmly.  
Please, really Karo, dont mention it. Its the least I could do. It s a bit of a long walk though How am I to get to this place then Tanvar He cleared his throat nervously patting his Nightsaber that he was sititng on Karo blushed red before climbing onto the back holding onto Tanvar for support.  
He shifted feeling her arms around his waist, checking she was secure before heading off to the one place she knew she would be safe.  
You go so fast Tanvar! she paused for breath once she was off his Nightsaber.  
Apologies, did it scare you? he jumped off his Saber and went to stand in front of her She shook her head. I am just not used to such speed He grinned at her before leading her inside.  
The guards will not check here He pointed at the nearby chairs and bed And you can..um..sleep here for the night he smiled shyly at Karo. I shall return for you at first light, I promise you this She put a hand to her lips and then out towards him as he left.  
He mounted his Nightsaber once outside with a grim look on his face.  
He didn t want anyone to find out he had gone so he was making his way back to Stormwind.  
Oh I am really going to regret this 


End file.
